Nettles & Herbs
by Gemini Sister
Summary: Severus Snape is angered that a new Herbology Tutor has arrived at Hogwarts School of Magic. Their first meeting does not go well. He becomes even more frustrated when he learns he has to monitor her work. Shan Nettlesworth takes an instant dislike to Severus Snape and things go downhill from the start. This is set ten years after Severus Snape becomes Potions Master.
1. Going Back

This is my first delve into HP Fanfiction. I like Severus Snape and want to show another side to him. FB is welcome.

Nettles & Herbs 1

The wind whipped at the dark cloak of a tall lanky man as he strode purposely towards the main gate of Hogwarts School of Wizardry. The face of the man showed an angry scowl at having his quiet Saturday afternoon disturbed. He was on call if required but most students knew not to bother Professor Snape at such times unless it was life threatening or worse. So to be called to answer the trilling of the bell at the main gate, he thought degrading to say the least. He knew he had to answer its call. The other staff either had transported them selves off home for the weekend or were in Hogsmeade up to Merlin knows what.

Professor Snape had been deeply engrossed reading a new potions book that had arrived from across the other side of the world,that morning It was always educational to look into other cultures methods and it had given Snape a few new ideas of his own to trial at some time. But to have his personal time interrupted even if on call he was annoyed. Made even more so by a trip outdoors in the gale that was blowing. During his tramp towards the gate rain began, pelting down sending sleety shards to hit him making his white face redden with cold.

Well,": Came his sharp yell directed at the figure standing through the railings . He smiled inwardly as he noticed the form jump with fright. Snape continued his forward motion towards the gate. Churning gravel up as it crunched under his shoes before he came to a grinding halt a few feet short of the gate.

"State your business," he called out demanding a reply. Pursing his lips "Come on, come on, I haven't all day to stand here getting wet waiting on you!" He directed a dark glare and a sneer towards the figure in the shadow of the gate.

"The Headmaster knows I'm joining the school." Came a tentative voice .

Snape was unaware of any new students but he opened the gate after he glanced at the parchment held out towards him showing the Hogwart seal. she hurriedly entered, then he closed the gate behind her with a loud metallic clang that vibrated around the grounds. He turned on his heel as he snapped his fingers as he announced harshly. "Follow me  
Snape returned back the way he had come, stopping only when inside the Castle's entrance porch. He heard the crunch of the gravel behind him and knew the female was following He waited for her to catch up and then noticed a trunk that arrived waiting to be moved. He looked around for Filtch the caretaker but as usual he was nowhere to be seen when needed for heavy work.

The Student arrived in the hallway and pushed down her hood from her face. Snape gave her only a cursory glance then urged her to follow. He led her up to the Headmasters quarters and after using a password he muttered under his breath so the female could not hear it they both stood on the moving staircase. At the top of the steps Snape glared at the girl and snapped for her to wait. He knocked on the door and entered after hearing a muffled enter.

Inside Snape announced to the headmaster Dumbledore that a new student had arrived.

"Ah that will be Miss Nettlesworth, show her in, show her in."

Snape opened the door and impatiently waved her in. He turned on his heel and started to exit closing the door behind him, when he heard Dumbledore call for him to remain. Snape hesitated for a second, annoyed that he may have to show this female to her new quarters and hoped she was not put in the Slytherin house. He returned sullen faced into the Headmasters office and closed the door behind him.

The female was seated opposite the headmaster and Dumbledore beamed up at him…

"Miss Nettlesworth is joining the staff here as our new herbology tutor. I know, I know. " Dumbledore said with a grin, " We have not had a herbologist on our teaching staff for many years but I feel that our Students need to expand their knowledge and understanding of herbs."

"I am Potions Master," Snape retorted angrily " I already have introduced herbs and their uses to our students."

"Yes, indeed you have Professor Snape, and you do an outstanding job, but a deeper in-depth identification and understanding of their natural uses and subsequent uses not involving potions or magic will be given by Miss Nettlesworth as Herbology is her field and not anywhere connected with Potions. Her dealings will be with medicinal and other everyday uses not involving magic in any way."

Snape sneered at the back of the young woman. "As long as she understands who is Potion Master."

"Yes, yes, yes. Indeed. Thus my wishing you, Severus to monitor Miss Nettlesworth's teaching programme and this way you can ensure that she does not in any way interfere with your Potion Tutorials to your Students. And it may in fact enhance some of the lesser academic Students who so far fail at potion making.

Snape could understand how Herbology could influence some of his poorer students and instantly thought of a way to get rid of some of his less enthusiastic students in Potion classes.

"Very well head master, I agree." Snape never let on he had thought Miss Nettlesworth a student as she appeared so young.

"I will show Miss Nettlesworth around and introduce her to our other members of staff. She is due to start tuition a week Monday . I hope Severus that you will be-a on hand to help Miss Nettlesworth with her time tables and suggestions for lesson plans up to Christmas? Thank you Severus you may go. Snape nodded agreement and turned after muttering about being delighted to help.  
+++

Reviews are most welcome.


	2. Someone To Rely On

Minerva McGonagall strode back through the main entrance of the castle clutching a heavy paper parcel that contained a couple of books for her night time reading. She shook out her travelling cloak after placing her large umbrella into a Dragon's foot holder situated just inside the main door. It was while she was shaking out her cloak that she noticed the head master chatting to a young lady. Both were heading her way. A huge smile lit up Minerva's face. She hadn't seen the girl in nearly a year.

"Shan!" Minerva excitedly called out, "how wonderful to see you, so pleased you are here at last my dear."

Shan equally moved forward to hug the older woman enthusiastically. "I'm glad to see you too, I'm a bit nervous being back."

The headmaster let the two friends chat as he returned to his quarters, happy to have passed the new herbology professor into the capable hands of his second-in-command.

Minerva guided Shan upstairs to her new private residence for the duration. It was close to Minerva's own so if the young woman needed her she was close to hand.

"Looks like Filtch has put your trunk up here, that's good. You have a nice big window allowing in lots of light and you are well away from any noise from our students. Up above your rooms is one of the cooks who manages the catering as well as the house elves, she keeps to herself does our Mrs Slocome. "

Shan was delighted with her private rooms. She loved her study area and her big bedroom with its en-suite.

"Tea, we need tea. Come on my dear, leave this unpacking and things till later, I am parched and am sure you are too. Dinner is at 7 at the weekends as you may recall and we have more than 3 hours to catch up."

Minerva took Shan's arm and they headed back up the corridor towards Minerva's quarters.

With the tea served along with a pile of sandwiches and cakes prepared by Minerva herself- she leaving the house elves to do their own thing with regards to housekeeping and main castles meals, but she preferred to do her own catering in her private accommodations.

"So come on fill me in, what has been going on? Sorry never gave you time to get a word in."

"Well apart from nearly turning tail and heading for the hills when I rang the bell." Shan grimaced and wrinkled her nose.

"Why? What happened?"

"An angry man stormed down the drive and opened the gate checked my letter briefly then turned,expecting me to follow him. He was like a giant bat from hell."

Minerva choked with laughter as her tea went down the wrong way. "Oh goodness, I forgot Severus was on call this afternoon."

"He never introduced himself to me, he just stormed off, although he did wait for me inside the main door, then took me up to see Dumbledore. I think he thought I was a new student."

"Typical of the man, he can be so stand-offish. He does not give a good first impression to anyone, but once you get to know him he is not too bad. He has a mean mouth and his glares can make the paint disappear, let alone students. Sad to say he is not a very popular man, both with students and staff alas. He is a superb potions master and is an asset to Hogwarts in that respect."

"I got the sharp edge of his tongue in the Headmasters study. He stood behind my chair and was sure he was glaring down at me. I shall have to watch my step with him, but as you know, I can give as good as I get." Shan smiled and sipped at her tea.

"Oh my dear, don't get on the wrong side of Severus." Minerva warned as she raised her eyebrows and nodded to Shan, proving to her she was serious on this occasion. "And your eyes, how are they faring?" Minerva asked, knowing this was a sensitive subject with the young woman.

"Not too bad. I still won't allow any magic to repair them further. I have had enough of that before so now am using herbal remedies and am seeing a superb consultant in London."

"Really, that is so good. You did say in your letters that the treatment you got in NewZealand was very good and it helped increase your vision?"

"Yes, I met some ancient family, a magical family but they based their knowledge of healing using herbs. It fascinated me so much that is why I stayed for over a year. They put me in touch with a healer in London. Sadly he was booked up for over 6 months in advance, but I got this other man and he uses relaxation therapy and a unique plant derived balm on my eyes. He gives me the treatment every 4 weeks and it helps me to see clearly in front of me , although I am not good at going down stairs and things as my vision gets tilted. But If I keep my head level I'm fine."

"You look so well and I can't believe you are 28." Minerva shook her head and sighed. "I remember the day you were born here in Hogwarts."

"Don't remind me. I feel old." Shan ate some of the sandwiches and filled in Minerva with the other gossip of common friends.

"I told Dumbledore after that Snape fellow left his study that I needed time off every 4th Friday at 4pm to go to my appointment in London. He wants me to use the flue system to save time, but you know how I am not keen to use magic."

"Yes, I know my dear, but you must take up the offer as others will get suspicious and may even think you a squib or worse a muggle. I know your reasons for disliking magic but some of the staff may not be so understanding."

"Huh, I get the impression Snape will be first in line to point fingers."

"Yes, but as he uses potions all the time and also encourages our students to learn spells on a daily bases you may need to show them you do magic."

"I know, but I have not used any magic since... well you know when and why. Shan's face fell.

"That was not your fault. Lightfoot died from a heart attack, it was the man's silly fault for not wishing out a cauldron as you well know. Even the Ministry of Magic and Education know this. You did well a few years back and got your Degree in herbology and also in teaching. You are going to be popular here. I do hope you can help me find something to help with my hair."

Shan chuckled and nodded now they were discussing something she knew about and herb shampoo or colouring products were her speciality.

The dining hall was full of both students and staff when Minerva guided Shan to her seat next to her for this evening.

"I'm sorry my dear you will be on the other side of Snape from tomorrow. This seat is only temporary as it is your first night with us, as a special guest, so you get to sit with me."

Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for silence, the whole hall fell silent in seconds.

"You may have already noticed an extra member at our table tonight. She is Miss Nettlesworth, she is going to be our new herbologist tutor from a week Monday. She is a previous student of Hogwarts and I hope you will enjoy her classes. Please put your hands together to welcome our new member of staff."

The whole room broke into loud applause as Dumbledore invited Shan to stand . She stood and smiled awkwardly, then gave a little wave and mouthed hello.

"Well done." whispered Minerva.

Shan was amazed how swift the mealtime passed. she sat drinking coffee at the table then as the other staff members disappeared, Minerva prodded her to come with her.

Shan knew the direction she was heading, she had only ever been in this area if in trouble, or if required to pass a message to a teacher. She was invited into the staff sitting room that had a big fire blazing in its grate. Most of the staff sat around in big leather arm chairs. Some smoked and some were now drinking amber liquid in tumblers.

"Your usual, Minerva?" Asked a tubby man with bright red robes. Shan knew she had never met him before and was introduced to Professor Pippin, who taught mathematics.

Shan rejected an offer of alcohol,but did get more lovely black coffee. Dumbledore appeared and welcomed Shan once more into their community. Professor Snape stayed for a brief moment until the headmaster disappeared.

Shan yawned and excused herself leaving Minerva and the other teachers to chat. She was tired. she had travelled up by train that morning and had been on her feet since just after dawn preparing her trunk to be sent ahead of her. Shan yawned widely as she exited the staff room and headed down the corridor towards the front of the castle to pick up the main stair case that led to her private quarters. She thought a good hot bath and bed would be top of her list and a long lie in bed for sunday.

She had barely put a foot onto the first step up onto the stairs when a deep throated request for her to stop halted her in her tracks.

"Miss Nettlesworth, could I have a word?" Snape had lain in wait for Shan near the main door. He had hid himself in the shadows and popped out to intercept the new teacher. He had seen her yawning and was aware of her probably being tired, but he wanted to make some things clear to her before she headed to her quarters for the night.

"I just wish to confirm you know your place."

Shan stared at him. He was dressed all in black and she got a good look at him, he had long hair and she immediately thought one of her herbal conditioners would work wonders on it, she also noticed his sneer that went along with his glare- she knew she would have to watch him.

"What do you mean?" She asked .

"I am sure you know what I mean. I am the senior teacher and wish you to know that I am in charge and if I say you are to teach about a particular herb, then I expect you to do so immediately. "

"I agree to follow the directions that Dumbledore has laid out and I will abide by any clashes to your classes but I am the herbologist, Professor Snape."

Severus took a step closer to this young woman, as he got closer, he realised she was a little older than he first assumed. Younger than he, but certainly not a teenager. He slowly but firmly pointed out once more. "I will supervise your teaching timetable and if I do not agree on any item I shall delete it from the schedule- do I make myself clear?"

"You do, but I likewise will inform you of my reasons for its inclusion and if I do not like your reason for its exclusion, then I shall take the matter up with the head master." Shan glared back at him as her anger had been raised. She was no pushover. If he checked his records of past students, he may get a fright. Shan had had many scrapes in her time at Hogwarts as a student, but her knowledge of magic and potions was high above that of an average student. One other thing made her special at Hogwarts- she had been born under its roof. Hogwarts looked after its own and more so in her case- she was still alive to prove that.

"I am tired and am off to bed." She turned and headed back to the stairs and heard the mutterings of annoyance from Snape. She added fuel to his fire by calling out after him, "Good night Professor Snape." She was not surprised when she did not get a reply.


	3. Be Prepared

Shan dressed in her new dark purple teachers robes, admiring herself in the full mirror in her bedroom as she swished the robes back and forth. The colour seemed to make her dark brown hair show red highlights- she rather liked the look. A silver clasp at the neck in the shape of a bunch of herbs giving a subtle token of her profession.

Shan was ready for anything, she knew she wasn't teaching yet, but was well aware that she had to put on a good show, otherwise the little brats would be all over her from the get go. Being with Snape would help stop some of the usual hexing of new teachers, but she had a plan to curb that. She only hoped she could get Snape on side to help her, or she could be in deep trouble.

The morning past swiftly as she sat in an upstairs classroom going over time tables with Snape. He was irritated his Sunday free time was being used up with the new teacher, but got on with it swiftly and expertly with as little conversation as possible.

Shan could tell as soon as he picked up his quill to write, that this was one methodical man, he was neat and tidy with his writing and his meticulous eye for detail mirrored her own. He being a potions professor, she knew it was a must to be accurate and concise. She watched him closely from beneath her eyelids and saw the intense energy he put into his task. Yes, he was a man who would expect perfection and a high skill level in his teaching, inevitably getting good results, but she guessed he was also a man who would not be played with or disrespected in any way. She was sure Snape had glanced over at her and caught her looking at him, but he ignored it.

Shan listened as he informed her why the timetable was being laid out in his particular way.

"I shall change it after our half term break in October, then you should be free to create your own plans- but under my final sign off." He looked towards her, his dark eyes widening even further as he waited for her to reply.

"Of course," she said, coughing to clear her dry throat.

Shan looked at her new timetable, then looked across to see the timetable of Snape's own classes laid out next to it. She noticed a minor error in one of the classes where it clashed, she hesitated to speak up, but knew if she did not, the man would blame her for not noticing the error. Had he made it deliberately, or was he off his usual perfection mode?

She was to sit in on his classes during the morning sessions, leaving her afternoons free for her to do her own research.

Snape noticed the frown on Miss Nettlesworth's face, wondering what had caught her eye, he tilted his head and glanced at his paperwork, then looked back towards her.

"If you have something to say, just say it!" Snape said, in a long, deep ,drone of a monotone voice, that nearly had Shan running for cover. Gosh he was one intimidating man but he did have charisma, in bucket loads. She gulped back the frog in her throat and licked her lips preparing to speak.

"Professor Snape, I do not wish to spoil the carefully worked out schedule but I have noticed an error. It is minor , but may need to be rectified." She kept her voice light, friendly without being gloating.

Snape's face tightened as he looked hard back at her and asked. "Where, show me."

Shan pointed to his own personal timetable and then across at the new one he had created for her. "There, the times overlap by half an hour."

Shan could not help release a smile as the Professor swore under his breath. He lifted his quill preparing to make an adjustment on Shan's schedule, but she swiftly held his hand lightly to stop the quill's ink hitting the parchment. She knew what she had to do, she had to show him she was no muggle and certainly no squib. She was surprised when he recoiled at her touch and pulled his hand away and off the desk.

Quaking in her new shoes ,Shan, without the use of a wand, whispered some words under her breath. A spell she had often used when she had made an error while copying out homework. It was a erase spell, simple but very efficient, she had honed it so well she only had to rub her finger over the area she wanted to disappear and the words would magically erase.

She nervously placed her index finger down onto the error and looked over towards Snape, who was watching her intensely and without any words passing, he nodded for her to continue.

Shan noticed the look of curiosity on his face as she had not taken out a wand. Still muttering, she prodded her index finger down onto the parchment and slowly moved it across the ink that had flowed from Snape's quill. The ink appeared to be soaked up into her finger, the words that had been in the box had now vanished. Shan felt a little bit giddy but with only slight shaking, she moved her finger over to the ink bottle and tapped her finger lightly onto the edge of it and the ink released from her finger. She sat back, her face white and her throat dry.

Snape never said a word, he inserted the correct data onto the parchment, then stood up after blotting it and moved towards a glass decanter. Pouring out a glass of water, he returned to his seat at the table next to Shan.

She had closed her eyes as the magic dissipated and she was in a bit of a daze when she felt something nudge her arm, . her eyes fluttered open, to see a shadowy figure standing over her and a tumbler of water being thrust into her hand.

"Drink, it will help." Snape said, as he sat down.

"Thanks." Shan said softly, after she had drained the glass in several gulps. Snape stood up and refilled the glass for her, she was very astonished at his kindness towards her.

Snape turned towards her and leaned on one elbow his face cupped in his right hand. "You do surprise me miss Nettlesworth, and there was I thinking you a squib or something!"

The time table was discussed in depth, she would shadow him over the next week as he took his potions classes.

"Can I ask, is your classroom in the basement corridor?" Shan felt uneasy at the thought of her spending a week in the same room where she was blown up and had nearly died.

"The potions class is situated where it has always been," he glared at her, then squinted his eyes, sneered, then asked. "Is there a problem?"

Shan was unsure if he had heard the account of her last time in Hogwarts and felt a shiver of fear run through her. going back into the class room was one thing, but actually going down a spiral stairway was something else entirely. Yes there were a couple of major problems for her, but on no account was she going to tell Severus Snape.

Shan took the copy of her parchment of her timetable and slipped it into the pocket of her headed to the dining room for lunch, she had already been seated next to Snape for her breakfast and had found his silence while eating disconcerting, so not feeling hungry, had excused herself. As she turned to head up to her quarter she dared not look back at Snape, as she knew his eyes watched her back as she headed up the main staircase.

Her Sunday afternoon was free. She decided to walk outdoors and familiarise herself with the grounds again. She preferred to work outdoors if she could. She sat on a bench near the lake and contemplated how to get over her problem of working in the old potions classroom. She could use magic to hover herself down or she could use the flue system. Maybe she could do that and arrive before Snape each day. She was fine for going up the stairs it was only the downward movement that lost her sight and unbalanced her equilibrium giving her motion sickness. That also happened if she moved too fast.

She had a long bath, then with stomach grumbling for food, headed to the dining room for dinner. She got tucked in and smiled over at frosty faced Snape. She had kept herself to her self all afternoon and decided to visit the library later to catch up on history of Hogwarts. While at school she had never read up on her mother's exploits but felt she was now ready to learn about her. Her Aunt had passed away suddenly the same day Shaun had suffered her injuries. She was convinced it was the cauldron breaking that had heralded her death as it had belonged to her. Shaun had been alone since. Well apart from keeping in touch with her Godmother Minerva of course.

As she stood up to exit the dining room, she was halted by Snape.

"I take it you are not heading to Hogsmead with the other members of staff, you shall require a clear head even if you are not teaching tomorrow."

Shan glared at him hard, he moved back a step as her anger was peaked. "No, I do not intend to go to Hogsmead, not that it is your business if I did change my mind and attend with my friends." Shan turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall heading for the library. Minerva chuckled behind her teacup and got a glare from Snape as he had overheard her tittering. Minerva smiled up at him and as if in a toast raised her cup. As Snape left stomping off in anger. Minerva muttered under her breath, "Round one to Shan, well done that girl.".

Deep in the dark lofty bookcases, Shan fingered at the huge volumes that held the history of Hogwarts, its past students and tutors. She found the volume that held her own details and leafed through it She laughed at her class pictures, she couldn't believe she had been that young! She gazed at the image of her first year image at Hogwarts She turned over a page to see an image of the schools complete contingent from her first year in one photograph, she remembered that one being taken as she was one of the smallest and youngest and someone had pushed her on the front row and she had fallen onto the gravel and cut her knee just after the image had been taken. She had got a reprimand from one of the teachers but Dumbledore had stepped in to ensure she was not injured and on seeing her cut knee had sent her off to the hospital wing with a sherbet lemon popped into her mouth to keep her going.

Shan pulled out older records of her mothers time. She saw how beautiful her mother, Amber Nettlesworth, had looked and saw on some images her wearing her prefects badge when she was in fit year. The year she fell pregnant with her and on counting backwards Shaun was sure she had been conceived around the time of Halloween.

She found no information. She hunted through subsequent volumes but found no reference to her mother. No scandal on the pages relating to under age pregnancies. She was sure it went on still but probably hidden away. She wished she had a friend with access to the Quibbler, as she was sure that it would have mentioned something even if the more usual newspaper read by Witches and Wizards "The Daily Prophet", would only show what the ministry of magic wished it to reveal. She was stumped. Her research was brought to an end by Filtch who bumbled into the library and shooed out the students. He angrily cried out for her to leave and he got pretty nasty with his usual verbal abuse. He hadn't noticed her teachers robes and he waved a mean looking stick at her before she glared at him and strode forward.

"Feltch I am no student, I am the herbology mistress and you have no right chasing those students out of the library as it is not due to close to them for another thirty minutes. That is unless your watch has stopped or something?" He sniffed angrily at her and turned muttering under his breath about teachers looking like students now a days and how it shouldn't be allowed. She followed him out of the library knowing he would be chastising any students he came across, but she hoped that her presence would stop him from being nasty to any in his path. She grinned as she followed him back down towards the main staircase. then she stood and watched as he headed back down the stairs. She turned towards her own rooms, but had only walked a couple of paces when two young students called out to her.

"Good night Miss!"

She smiled and turned to wave a goodnight back to them. Maybe Minerva was going to be right and she would be good for Hogwarts and its students.


	4. Explosive Situations

**I need to find a Beta but thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Explosive Situation

It was Shan's first day shadowing Snape, so she had got up early, dressed in her teaching robes and headed to the dining hall to get there before he did, having been tipped the wink from a house elf named Rose (her personal Elf who was taking care of her apartment,) she would come if called, otherwise she would be working in the housekeeping department.

Shan arrived at the breakfast table a few moments before Snape, she ate some croissants and coffee, then headed back to her apartment.

A crack announced the arrival of Rose.

"Mistress the mans you asked has left his breakfasts and is going to his's office before classes."

"Thank you so much Rose"

Rose cracked off leaving Shan smiling. That little house elf was cute with her bright red lipstick and her head wrapped with a little teatowl bandana. Her floppy ears poked through and drooped making her look even cuter.

Shan plucked up a handful of flue powder, set herself into the chimney breast and closed her eyes. With her heart thumping, she called out "Potion Masters Classroom." With a flick of the flue powder, there was a pop, a flash and she found herself standing in the fireplace of Snape's ante room, then headed slowly towards the room she had last been inside ten years ago- she was terrified. Shaking visibly, she walked reluctantly inside the room, her mind replaying the events of that oh so dreadful day ten years before...

Ten years before...

Students in their seventh year at Hogwarts stood nervously outside classrooms, all waiting to take their final exams, NEWTS were very important and their final marks would either give them the necessary qualifications for their future prospective employment outside in the Wizarding world- or not- if they bombed.

Shan was trying to cram in last minute revision, prior to entering the potions classroom where her final exam would take place.

The spectacled potions master opened the door with a swift thrust , then stood off to one side to wave in his six students who had reached the required level to take this final exam. Muttering under his breath, his raised hand urging them to hurry up.

Professor Lightfoot was elderly but could be irritated at times of stress, he was showing signs of that as he moved towards his desk and looked down upon his students .

"We have an invigilator sitting at the rear of our class today, sent from the Ministry of Magic, to insure no cheating, or manipulating of potions. You all have access to the ingredients I have laid out on the main table, but it is up to you to identify and measure the exact quantities for your exam. I do not need to tell you if you make any errors your end result could be a fail." He turned to his board and at a signal from the invigilator he turned over an hourglass on the desk and in turn waved his wand at the blackboard to reveal the instructions for this practical exam.

Each student had their own cauldron and they each plucked their cauldron from the pile on the table next to the ingredients.

Shan put her cauldron onto her work bench, chose the tools she required and picked up a container, but before she joined the mass rush to collect the ingredients, she wrote out a copy of the instructions on the board, listing the ingredients on one piece of parchment, the method on another. Reading the list, she looked once more at the method, before picking up her bowl and heading to the ingredients table.

She had a clear run at it and picked up items smelled them after checking her list. Some she took, others she rejected and returned, until she had all she required, then smiled happily, knowing she had identified all her ingredients.

She reread her list, weighing out all she required and set them aside, putting back the extra into a different bowl and putting it away under her bench ( in case she made any errors and needed them again.) Half an hour had passed and she had not even put anything into her cauldron but she was not bothered, as she had an hour and a half to go. The method for her brew should take thirty minutes and time for it to cool So she set aside half an hour to cut and prepare her ingredients. She squished some flubber worms, then washed her hands on a damp cloth as she returned to her prep work.

Before she knew it an hour had passed.

She coughed as she felt toxic fumes coming from her neighbours work bench assault her nostrils, but quickly dismissed the blue-black smoke as that was Jackson's problem not hers- it looked like he had put in too much flubber worm and not enough spiders legs!

The invigilator stood up and moved to turn over the large hourglass, then announced.

"You have an hour remaining in this exam. I suggest you should be in the middle of brewing and cooling your potion by now." He glared hard at Shan on his way past and tapped his wrist where his own ministry time piece was drizzling tiny grains of sand into a tiny hour glass.

Shan had just put her cauldron on to heat when the stupid man had distracted her and she heard a loud crack. The heat had been a little too high and she had been about to turn it down lower when the invigilator had spoken to her.

Tears sprang into Shan's eyes as the cauldron had been her mums (her aunt had given it to her as she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time.) The invigilator plucked up an old cauldron from a pile near Lightfoot's desk and plonked it down in front of her with a smug smile and a nod to get a move on.

Lightfoot moved as if to comment, but the invigilator raised a hand to silence him from giving any tips to the young woman.

Lightfoot looked upset and he rubbed his hands together, clearly agitated, then sat back down behind his desk decidedly vexed. He only wanted to let them know he had used that cauldron that morning for a brew of his own and had not time to soak it. Lightfoot only hoped whatever remains in the pot would cause no adverse results to Miss Nettlesworth's potion!

Ten minutes later, Shan had relaxed somewhat, pleased her brew was coming along nicely, she put in her last but main ingredient, which was part of a mandrake root that had been dried and crushed. As she tipped it in she sighed and turned to wipe her hands from its craggy remains and ducked to put the cloth into a basin of water to rinse it, there was an almighty explosion .

Shan was blown into the workbench behind her where her face came in contact with another students brew. Shan's own workbench had exploded up into the air, taking with it Professor Lightfoot and his desk and half the ceiling., because of the amount of debris strewn around the room when rescuers and medical staff arrived, initially they thought no one would could still be alive, thankfully it proved not to be the case.

The injured were transferred to the hospital wing. There was only one fatality, Professor Lightfoot, who had died when he took to the air and landed hard atop the light brackets which then crashed to the ground killing him instantly. Shan was the only other critically injured, all the rest received only minor cuts and bruises, easily fixed by the matron in the hospital wing- she had a full ward, including the ministry invigilator, who's notes were used to put together the timeline to work out the cause of the explosion.

First the Ministry of Magic blamed Miss Nettlesworth, then on examining the cauldron that had been used it was found to contain the remains of the potion Professor Lightfoot had made for an ill student earlier in the day.

Shan had been moved to Saint Mungo's hospital in London, where she could receive special care for her badly injured eyes. Thankfully, she had been saved by her workbench, that had fallen in such a way that it had protected her body from falling debris. She was kept unconscious for over four weeks, the magic that kept her that way helping to heal the tissue in and around her eyes, as well as her other minor injuries.

Shan had been so traumatised by the whole incident that It took her godmother Minerva months to persuade her to continue with the arrangements for her to take her teaching qualification, then to study more into Herbology.

Once Shan was able to make decisions for herself she stopped the use of magic on her eyes and sought alternative treatments, she had had enough of magic and decided to try to get by not using it if possible.

Shan was brought back to the present with a loud bang, she jumped in fright and gulped back a cry of fear. Snape had entered the classroom and seeing her gazing off into space slammed the door to obtain her full attention. She instead continued to look above her then slowly brought her head level and watched as Snape headed into his ante room and pick up some books and a ledger. He placed them onto his desk next to her. He still had not uttered a single word of welcome and she in turn decided to speak only when spoken too. She shared a long stare with him each trying to figure out the other. Shan hoped he assumed her reaction to him as first day nerves.

A bell rang announcing the start of the academic year.

Footsteps were heard outside with much laughter and other boisterous noises of excited students. Shan knew they were getting some first year students, so many were in for a sharp shock with Snape as potions master.

Snape waited for the roars outside to reach a particular loud pitch, then he thrust the door open and yelled.

"Quiet!" With his back to Shan, he roared out further orders, getting his class to line up . Once he was satisfied he allowed them to enter by moving his tall lean frame away from the door, allowing them to pass into the classroom.

Shan smiled invitingly at them as they came in and sat down at the work benches. They seemed unsure what to expect as Snape closed the door with a loud bang.

"Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly," muttered Shan under her breath and got a full force glare from Snape. Shan looked shocked, not realizing his hearing was so acute, then realized he had used magic to enhance his hearing in his classroom to pick up any undue sounds- she would have to watch that from now on.

Snape strutted back and forth like a big black bat, making all the students gulp, unsure about their first lesson at Hogwarts. Their magical education was only just beginning.

"I am Professor Snape," With a wave of his wand his name magically appeared on the blackboard behind his desk. "You shall call me sir. If you wish to speak, I would prefer you to remain silent but if you must, raise your hand. Speak only when spoken to and we shall get along. Listen and do what you are told and we shall get along."

One fair haired boy bent down to look at something in his school satchel and Snape pounced. He caught at the boy's satchel and upended it onto the floor. "If you don't pay attention you will be reprimanded." He tilted his head at the boy and nodded for him to pick up the items and replace them into his satchel.

Shan glared at the back of Snape then had to swiftly stop as he twirled around striding back to his desk to collect the register. The class was silent and all students were sitting in silence, frightened to move a muscle. The way he wanted it.

"When I call out your name, reply 'yes sir'. Is that clear?"

The class as a whole timidly replied as one. "Yes Sir."

Snape nodded, then started to read off the names , he had a dozen pupils in his class, equal numbers of house representatives. Shan noticed the three Slytherin pupils got slight grins from him, while the rest got sneers or blank stares as they replied to their names.

"This week we shall have Miss Nettlesworth in our class. She then will be taking you, Merlin forbid, for herbology. I shall have you three times a week for potions. I expect all of you to do homework for my class after each session and i shall not take any excuses for lateness."

"Miss Nettlesworth can you hand out the cauldrons please.?"

Shan jumped at his request and gulped hard as she saw him smirk as he turned to look at her, his back to the class. Oh he knew , that's for sure. The fucking bastard knew about her accident in this very classroom and him asking her to give out cauldrons was his way of telling her that fact.

With a wave of his wand two piles of black iron pots appeared, each having the students name on its handle.

Shan picked up a few caldrons and distributed the pots to the students at the back of the class first. While picking up the next batch of six to be handed out she froze and blanched white at Snape's next words.

"When you get your cauldron check it for any residue or smells, as if it is not entirely clean at the beginning of each new experiment you could create an explosion with disastrous results. Is that not so Miss Nettlesworth."

Shan glanced briefly in his direction as he stood with his back to the class and she saw his smirk of amusement.

She turned her back on him as she handed out the last of the cauldrons and managed to gulp back a sob as her shaky legs returned her to her seat. On the way back she glared at him angrily. How dare he speak openly of such a thing. She managed to control her emotions as she turned back towards the class and sat down.

She kept her anger hidden from the students, but at every chance she got when she had her back to the class and facing Snape she glared at him. He returned her glare but had a sneer on his face that made her feel like smacking him one.

The bell sounded announcing the end of class. The students immediately rose up chattering. This was instantly halted by Snape, with his firm order to "Sit!" He had their

full attention. "Do not leave till I give you permission, is that clear?" He listened to the quiet mutters of yes's then roared, "I did not hear you!"

The whole class bleated out loud "Yes, sir's," at him.

He sneered down at them and announced he had homework for them, to be handed in on Wednesday. "I want you all to write for me, on a full side of parchment, how to care for your cauldron, work station and its utensils and also to point out what may happen if you do not adhere to safety instructions. He turned his back on them to glare at Shan as he dismissed the class. The young students left in a mad rush for the door .

"Well, Miss Nettlesworth, I hope you enjoyed our first potions lesson?" He smirked down at her.

Shan stood up, waited until she was sure all the students had left- the sound of retreating feet fading into the distance, she assumed they were running for the hills.

She was not scared of Snape but very angry. She moved towards him and by the look on his face he had not expected this action. gazing up at him she whispered in a low growl.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Mister Snape," she deliberately didn't use his title. "What happened to me in the past is no business of yours and even more so, none of the students business either. It is private. I have no idea who told you of the incident that took place in this classroom years ago, but I warn you, Mister Snape, do not cross me." With these words said, she turned and stormed towards the open door. She needed a coffee, strong black and sweet.

"You have not been dismissed yet, Nettlesworth!" Snape roared , his hands both balling into fists with anger as he glared after her departing form.

Shan turned in the doorway and took hold of door handle, then shouted back at him. "You forget Snape, I am no student and I deserve respect!" She never waited to hear if he replied toher retort, slamming the door hard behind her making its whole frame rattle.

Shan was on her second coffee before Snape put his head around the staff sitting room door.

"Miss Nettlesworth, you are to assist me with the sixth year potions class, now!"

His snarling words and intense scowl did not go unnoticed by other teachers as he exited just as suddenly as he had appeared.

"Oops! On the wrong side of Snape we see." chuckled Miss Chalmers the english and calligraphy teacher.

"Has that man got a right side?" Shan said, as she gulped down the remains of her coffee and shoved a jam crunch into her mouth.

She was going to visit the staff toilet first and wondered if she could go up to her rooms to use the flue powder as before, but knew Snape would be impatiently waiting for her. She had four minutes to get from the toilets to her rooms. She came out of the ladies loo and at a run headed towards the main staircase. Snape yelled from his dungeon classroom corridor. Bugger he must have recognised her footsteps.

"I am waiting, Miss Nettlesworth!"

Shan bit her tongue and tried to remain calm. Damn the man, who does he think he is?

Thinking of Snape was not going to get her down the spiral stair safely., she required all her senses. She breathed in deeply and tried to clear her mind, repeating to herself to keep her head high and straight and concentrate on straight ahead and not down. Taking hold of the handrail she thanked Merlin.

She had forgot the new handrails had been added in the last ten years. She held on tight and gulped hard, she knew she had to hurry, as the bell for students to return to classes should be ringing shortly, either that or Snape would be hollering for her again. She wobbled a few times as she put one foot down and then the other onto the well worn stone steps.

Shan released a long drawn out breath, smiled at her success, then hurried along the corridor and had settled herself onto her seat when the bell rang announcing the beginning of the next lesson. She had decided to keep quiet and not interact with Snape unless possible.


	5. Tea & Tantrums

Thanks for the reviews. A friend checked this over for me so hope it is okay.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine just playing in this sandbox.

Tea & Tantrums

Severus Snape glared hard at anyone who dared to look his way as he marched along the corridor of Hogwarts School of Magic, heading to his study and to obtain some sanctuary for peace and quiet.

Inside his private study he removed his black robes and sat down in his comfortable leather chair next to his desk. He undid the button of his collar and released his silk necktie. He needed to unwind. He had had a frustrating morning with the new Herbologist tutor shadowing him and the afternoon did not fare much better either, with his NEWT students. Many had failed to read the book he had set them during their Summer holidays.

Downing a large glass of fire whiskey he leaned his head back onto his chair and closed his eyes. His face relaxed and the tension lines of stress and anger disappeared. Sighing deeply, he sipped at the alcoholic drink without opening his eyes.

A loud crack, snapped him out of his revelry and he sat up with a start.

"What is it Plank!" He snapped angrily at his house elf, then refilled his glass and glared.

"Master is late for dinner, Plank is worried Master is sick. Master needs food." The doe eyed house elf bowed low as his ears fell forward, then kept low, waiting for his masters orders.

"Get lost, Plank!" Growled Snape, indulging in yet another deep draft of his drink.

"Plank is not lost, Master, Plank is in Master's study so is not lost."

Snape's anger burst forth and he snarled, throwing his half filled glass at the elf. "Fuck off, Plank!" He swore and slammed a fist down onto his desk.

Plank ducked the flying glass, but got splashed by the fire water. Plank cracked disappearing but thinking of his Master's order, how was he to do that?

Severus growled at his own stupidity at chucking his glass at the elf, it lay broken next to his door.

"Repairo," he said, pointing his wand at it and then had it return to his hand. It was empty so he filled it up and downed the drink emptying half the glass.

He was hungry, but he did not want the company of his fellow staff members- especially Shan Nettlesworth. He did not wish to face her the way he was feeling, deciding instead to call back Plank in a while and get a tray of food.

He sipped his new drink, clearly intending to get drunk, he set a hangover spell on himself, so in the morning he would be fine with no after effects.

Why had Nettlesworth annoyed him so? She was closer to his age than any of the other teachers at Hogwarts., so they should be friends., but then again, he was well aware that had never done well in that respect. She was a breath of fresh air, he mused, but with a temper to go with it!

He looked up the incident in Hogwarts history regarding the explosion. There was little mentioned, instead he turned to old copies of the Daily Profit and the Quibbler. The Daily Prophet had sensationalised the explosion, blaming Nettlesworth at first, then after a few weeks, changed their minds, but it was only mentioned in a small paragraph. The Quibbler had much more informed information- it clearly had a more truthful account of the incident and its consequences. He also noticed a mention of someone named Amber Nettlesworth, late of Slytherin, he would have to check his house records later.

"Plank!" Snape cried out, calling for his house elf, a flustered female elf appeared instead.

"How can I assist you, Master Snape?" The female bowed low, her kitchen tea towel dress revealing that she was a kitchen elf.

"Sandwiches, beef and mustard and a pot of black coffee, hurry up."

The elf cracked away and almost instantly was back, carrying a big tray that was far too heavy for her, but she managed to set it down onto his desk.

Bowing low, she asked, "Would master require anything else?"

"Sod off!" Was his only reply, as he leaned over to investigate his supper.

The elf had cracked off and was well used to the bad mouth of Professor Severus Snape.

Snape was up early as usual, ready for a new school day. He could do without having Nettlesworth being with him, but as she was only in the mornings until Friday, he was sure he could put up with it. After a hurried breakfast, with thankfully few staff present so early., he went to search through the archives of Slytherin House. Luckily he was allowed access to private information as he was house master of Slytherin, along with a key to the vault where private information was stored- the only other person allowed access to the private papers was the Headmaster Dumbledore.

Severus managed to find the records of Amber Nettlesworth and was shocked to discover she was not the elder sister of Shan but her mother. Snape had done a double take and had looked back at the parchment.

Another parchment dropped out from Amber's folder and it contained a copy of her death certificate. There was also a copy of Shan's birth certificate. Severus being naturally thick skinned and not usually affected by such information, felt sad at the death of a young girl who had been only weeks past her sixteenth birthday and the fact that Shan had been born a few moments before her mother passed away. Snape hunted for some more information about the father of the child, but found none. He knew the person to ask would be Minerva, she was sure to have answers to his many questions.

The morning's classes with Shan in attendance flew past as the woman barely acknowledged him. He could hardly blame her, after his previous actions, her dark glares had a force behind them that he knew could only be achieved through a tough time in the past. Being a child of a single mother and being an orphan could not have been easy, he knew from his own mother being abandoned by her muggle husband and left to bring him up, then she passed while he was still at school. He had no living family and he assumed neither had Shan Nettlesworth.

Severus left it till the weekend before he approached Minerva. He had asked her at breakfast for a personal meeting with her and to his surprise, had invited him to afternoon tea. She smiled widely at him as she saw him twitch- he was not known for tea parties of any form.

At three o'clock he knocked on the door to the private quarters of Minerva, then straightened his necktie and pulled down his shirt cuffs to be level with his robe sleeves. He was reminded of standing outside Dumbledore's office waiting for a punishment.

Just as he was wiping the tops of his shoes on the backs of his trousers, Minerva opened the door and raised her eyebrows as she peered at him over her spectacles, a little half smile on her face.

"Come away in, Severus." she pointed him towards a comfortable chair and plucked at a tissue box and threw it his way, he caught it, then stared at her.

"Use these to polish your shoes Severus, not the backs of your trousers, a very nasty habit. of yours." Severus blushed and coughed placing the box back onto the table.

"Tea?" Minerva asked and Severus knew he would have to go through the ritual of afternoon tea before he got down to the nitty gritty.

Minerva was deeply aware that there had been conflict of some kind between Severus and Shan. She knew the pair were much alike as both their childhoods and also adulthoods too.

It came as no surprise when Severus asked her about Shan's mother.

"I take it, you have looked up this information somewhere?"

"Yes, I heard something about an explosion, then checked in the Daily Prophet."

Minerva interrupted him with a snort and a cough, "That scabby rag."

"And in the Quibbler too. Then I saw a reference to Amber Nettlesworth being late of Slytherin house.

"You looked her up in the Slytherin records, I take it?"

"Yes." Severus took from the pocket of his robes a parchment relating to Amber. Minerva recognised the item and nodded when Severus asked what had happened.

"It is not my story to tell, Severus." Minerva's cheeks turned pink.

Severus raised an eyebrow of enquiry, but Minerva shook her head. "Sorry, Severus. I cannot tell you about this without Shan knowing first."

Severus lifted his chin up in surprise. He had assumed that Miss Nettlesworth was aware of the circumstances surrounding her birth, but he was wrong.

"Is it not about time that Miss Nettlesworth is told her own story by you then Minerva?" His lips twitched with a little smile as he saw how uncomfortable the deputy headmistress was.

"She has never enquired." Minerva snapped, she tidied the tea things away with a wave of her wand, then glared at Snape. "Now don't you go poking your nose in to this and upsetting things further," she warned.

Severus was sensitive where his long nose was concerned. He angrily retorted. "What do you mean by that?" He realised that Shan and Minerva had talked and probably about him during the week when she shadowed him. Their angry words were sure to have been related back to Minerva.

"You know what I am talking about, Severus," Minerva glared. "Your own views about Shan's situation as the herbologist teacher is well known to us all."

"Is that so?" Severus stood up and headed for the door. "I think I shall take my leave before I say something out of turn."

Minerva was angry, she had listened to the tearfull young woman after Snape had treated her abominably by mentioning the explosion. Minerva had kept her mouth shut all week as requested by Shan, but at Severus's words she boiled over and let loose her own personal feelings, without realising the consequences.

"Oh why walk away now, Severus, it has never bothered you in the past to speak up about your views, no matter how upsetting it can be for others. Why change the habits of a lifetime!" Minerva's voice had risen in pitch as her anger grew, her Scottish accent also increased noticably.

Severus turned, having previously decided to walk away before he put his foot in his mouth and said something to Minerva he would later regret, but he turned to face her, his dark eyes glaring at her. It looked like the situation had now changed and the gloves were off. His anger lashed back at Minerva , driven by the frustrations of the last week.

"I have had to babysit a teacher every morning this past week. I have had to put up with her hormonal mood swings and also bite my tongue when it came to her post at Hogwarts. I had decided to say nothing, but I will now Minerva."

"Don't you dare tell Shan of those certificates you found, or the mention of her mother in Slytherins records." Minerva was screeching and had even picked up her wand, threatening Snape with it.

"Now, now, Minerva. I do not think that a duel between us will be worth starting, not forgetting that it is illegal as you know and I do not think Hogwarts can do without two of its teaching staff." He sneered, but he took out his own wand and added., "I prefer you to speak to Miss Nettlesworth, if I do, I am sure she will hate me just as much as she does already, but then if you tell her what you should have told her years ago, she may hate you just as much. Catch twenty two I think," he smirked as he put his wand away and turned his back to the witch and headed for the door. He was unsure if Minerva would hex him or not but took the risk.

He closed the door quietly after him and stood outside the room to catch his breath, then he heard a sharp thud against the door and knew Minerva had thrown something after him, shaking his head, he smirked. She was never ever good at target practise.


End file.
